Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements made in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) are typically performed to attain this understanding, to identify the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device down hole. To obtain such measurements, a variety of sensors housed in down hole tools are used. Since the down hole environment is relatively harsh (e.g., as compared to a laboratory), these tools are often subject to corrosion and other destructive influences.